Souvenir
by Nodoka997
Summary: Un souvenir remonte brutalement à la surface, secouant plus que de raison notre cher bretteur... Est-ce que Luffy pourra comprendre ? Sous-entendus Zoro/Luffy pour ceux qui veulent en voir, rating T pour le langage.


Oh là là, mais je me surpasse O.o

Deux OS en une nuit, je crois que c'est la première fois x)

Par contre, je crois qu'ils sont... pourris (en plus d'être courts, puisque celui-là fait moins de 800 mots) T^T Comme pour l'autre j'ai carrément l'impression d'être OOC... :O

Je crois que ça ne me réussit pas d'écrire de nuit ^^

En plus, allez savoir pourquoi, je lis du ZoSan (ou du SanZo) depuis un peu plus de trois heures, et le seul truc qui me vient à l'esprit... C'est un sous-entendu ZoLu XD

Bien que ceux qui ne veulent pas voir de couple n'en verront probablement pas, j'ai mis en avant leur relation, pas forcément de "l'amour" B)

Bref... Reviews... ? Allez, quoi, s'il vous plaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit ! Ah ! Je savais que vous diriez oui... Vous êtes trop gentils XD

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Fatigue. Sueur. Chaleur. Tressaillement.

- Je peux entrer ?

- C'est déjà fait, tu grognes.

- Ah ah, c'est vrai, te répond innocemment ton capitaine.

Et tu continues. Tu comptes, plus par habitude que par nécessité.

256, 257, 258...

- Zoro ?

- Quoi ?

Ton capitaine hésite, semble chercher ses mots, un instant.

- Tu as l'air bizarre, en ce moment.

Tch. Il l'a remarqué. Mais ça ne lui ressemble pas d'être aussi peu sûr de lui.

- Je vais bien, Luffy.

Il soupire. Il est bête, mais il a une capacité étonnante à déceler les mensonges. Mais tu ne veux rien dire. Ça ne le concerne pas, de toute façon.

- Très bien, réplique-t-il.

Et tu es presque déstabilisé qu'il ne se montre pas plus insistant. Il a dû voir qu'il y avait quelque chose en plus. Il sort, te laisse libre court à réfléchir.

Ce n'est rien de grave.

Seulement, tu étais peut-être un peu plus fatigué que d'habitude. Peut-être un peu plus mélancolique que d'habitude, aussi.

Et t'as vu une gamine brune qui tenait une épée de bois.

Le souvenir t'as quasiment sauté au visage, et t'as senti la douleur, brusquement, comme ça, sans raison.

Et puis t'as oublié – oh, pas longtemps, juste suffisamment de temps pour te recevoir un coup – où tu étais réellement. Et ce coup, tu te l'est pris en pleine poire. Et tu t'es pas rattrapé, parce que t'étais trop ailleurs, trop fatigué, trop mélancolique.

Ensuite Chopper a crié, tu as vu certains nakamas s'échanger des regards interloqués – ils t'ont vu te planter en beauté et ça te ressemble pas.

Et maintenant, t'arrives pas à t'enlever cette foutue gamine de ton crâne. Tu vois Kuina, et une brusque envie de crier te prends à la gorge.

Pas une envie de pleurer, nan. T'as plus pleuré depuis _ce jour_. T'as crié, t'as sué, t'as saigné, t'as eu mal, mais t'as pas pleuré.

Mais putain, t'es censé être fort ! Et y a un souvenir, comme ça, qui s'invite et qui te fout en l'air ! Mais c'est quoi ton problème ?

Tu sais que t'as jamais vraiment accepté sa mort, mais t'es pas aussi faible pour te laisser envahir par les émotions à ce point !

Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

Tu regrettes que la cabine d'entraînement ne soit pas insonorisée. Parce que là, tout de suite, t'as _vraiment_ envie de gueuler un bon coup.

Tu reposes une haltère avec violence. Et puis c'est plus fort que toi. Tu frappes. Tu frappes le mur, fort. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois... Tu te soucies pas vraiment du bruit que tu fais, l'équipage pensera sans doute que c'est un entraînement un peu plus bruyant que d'habitude.

Tes réflexes de quand t'étais gosse reviennent. Faire n'importe quoi, _n'importe quoi_, pour oublier. Pour tenir une promesse, aussi. Et ça, pas question de douter.

Une promesse. Une promesse. Ce mot résonne presque comme une litanie dans ton crâne. Et, presque sans t'en rendre compte, tu continues à frapper.

T'es ailleurs, coincé dans des souvenirs.

Alors, quand une main arrête doucement mais fermement la tienne, tu comprends pas. Tu te demandes un instant d'où vient cette voix, dure mais compatissante :

- Ça suffit, Zoro.

Puis tu t'arrêtes. Comme ça. Et tu te tournes vers la personne qui t'as parlé.

Tu n'es pas vraiment surpris de voir Luffy. Pourquoi, au juste ? Il se planquait pas derrière la porte, au moins ? Oh, et puis au pire, là, tout de suite, tu t'en fous.

T'avais besoin de quelqu'un – tu viens seulement de t'en rendre compte – et il est là.

Alors tu serres sa main, fort. Tu lui agrippes l'épaule. Tu baisses la tête. Et tu cries. Et putain, ça fait du bien ! Là, juste Luffy et toi, et toi qui cries, puis toi qui te sens mieux.

Ta main quitte son épaule. Tu te détournes. Tu ne vois pas les autres nakamas qui te regardent, étonnés.

Et tu dis pas merci. Tu dis rien, tu retiens mais c'est tout.

Pas un mot, juste un cri.

Pas besoin de ce foutu merci. C'est ton capitaine, après tout.

N'est-ce pas son rôle de recoller les morceaux de ses nakamas ? Que ce soit toi, son second, ou un autre.

Mais faut admettre qu'il s'y prend foutrement bien.

Et que Luffy, quand il veux, il est pas si débile. Il sait prendre ses responsabilités.

C'est bien pour ça que c'est le seul à pouvoir être ton capitaine.


End file.
